Miracles
by sassystephy
Summary: Bella agrees to marry edward, and when they go to change her, something happens. Will edward live, or die? Will bella become a vampire, or stay human forever?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Edward. My Edward, lay on the ground, shredded up and dying. I guess he wasn't as indestructible as I thought. Tears started pouring down my face as he looked at me one last time.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Yes?" I sobbed.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything," he knew I couldn't deny him anything when he looked at me with those eyes. I was going to miss those eyes.

"Live. For me, Bella, please…" and then his eyes closed, and I could tell he was gone.

I stared at the one who had killed him, suddenly furious. "How could you do this?!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 1Contemplation

**Chapter 1**

**Contemplation**

Graduation was coming up and I still wasn't sure what I was going to say to Edward. I know I want to marry him. I want to spend my life with him forever. To spend all of eternity together. But Renee will NOT be happy. This is almost exactly what she had warned me about, to stay away from, what she didn't want to happen to me. Of course she doesn't know about the whole becoming a vampire thing…

I parked my truck and hopped out, deep in thought. Edward was by my side in a second.

"What are you thinking about?" ha asked.

"I'm thinking about graduation," I answered.

"Oh," he said tightly.

_I know he doesn't exactly like the idea of taking my soul, but how could someone like Edward or Carlisle not have a soul...?_ I thought. At that moment Alice skipped up to us gracefully.

"I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be SO much fun!!" she exclaimed. Seeing my confused and horror stricken expression, she added, "Don't worry, Bella! I'll see you right after school!" and with that Alice skipped away. _Just another reason I should be afraid… _

"What's tonight?" I asked, confusion written over every inch of my face.

"You'll see!" Edward whispered.

I was as much dreading this as looking forward to it. Edward hardly said a word all day and whenever someone said something about tonight he looked excited, nervous, and resigned all in one. _This can not be good, this can not be good. Especially because Edward is nervous and won't tell me what this is all about!_

I thought through the possibilities:

_1.) Edward is changing me. No. That isn't possible; he said he wouldn't change me until he married me. Which brings me to number_

_2.) Edward going to ask me to marry him. Again. Hmm…that was definitely possible. _

_3.) One of the couples from Edward's family is getting married again. Possible but not probable. They wouldn't hide that from me. _

_4.) We were going to another stupid dance and he didn't want me to know about it. No…I surely would have heard something from Jessica if there was a dance coming up. _

_So…that only leaves me with...__**HE'S GOING TO ASK ME TO MARRY HIM??!!!**__ What am I supposed to say? I really want to marry Edward; I love him more than anything in the world. But Renee would flip! I know what I want, but I also know what's right._

_Well…Edward gave up on right and wrong the moment he decided to be with me, right? So why shouldn't I do the same? _


	3. Chapter 2Getting Ready

**Chapter 2**

**Getting ready**

(Edwards POV)

After school, I drove Bella home. _I really wish I knew what she was thinking right now_, _it would make this whole thing a whole lot easier! After all, I am proposing to her tonight. In our meadow. I hope she likes the ring. I really hope she says yes._

I knew Bella loved me, she told me every single day. But she **had** refused to marry me once before, on the grounds of Renee killing her if she got married before she was thirty. I knew she wanted this, though. I had seen the conflict, the pain and indecision in her big, beautiful, brown eyes...oops, back to the subject here. When she'd said no, it had ripped me apart like a dog and a new chew toy. I really didn't want that to happen again.

Before the car had even stopped, Alice was opening Bella's door. _Poor Bella, Alice would never stop if Bella didn't have that stupid curfew. I don't see what the rush is. Bella doesn't need any makeup or anything else Alice does to her. She's perfect the way she is..._

_(Bella's POV)_

Edward was being unusually quiet, and i could tell he was deep in thought. So was I. I was thinking about what kind of torture Alice could put me through in the next couple of hours. _Permanant makeup, hair extensions or hair cuts..._

When we got to the Cullen's, Alice ran to the door, picked me up, and ran upstairs.

"Alice...?" I asked. Panic was dripping into my body. _What if Victoria is here?!!_

"Shh! I've only got an hour, so we've got to really hurry!" she said.

I groaned inwardly.

While Alice covered me in makeup and did my hair, I was mentally preparing myself for whatever lay ahead. _It's okay. You'll be fine. Edward will be there._ I kept telling myself over and over.

By then Alice was finished. Well, almost. she waltzed out of the bathroom, to get, what was, no doubt, a very expensive dress. _Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! _I thought.

Alice came back in holding a multi-hued green strapless number. "Go on, put it on!!" Alice was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I sighed and started undressing. I pulled on the dress and Alice zipped it up. _What do ya know, it fits perfectly._

"Oh Bella! You look wonderful!" Alice said. "I have skills!".

Now I was curious. Can I look at myself now? I asked her.

"Oh ya! I forgot," she giggled and shoved me in front of a full length mirror.

Alice was right. I did look wonderful. The dress hugged me in all the right places. It was green silk that fell all the way to the floor with a slight train. From the top to my thighs it was embroidered. It really was beautiful. (see the dress here

I gasped. The dress wasn't the only thing that was beautiful. My hair was curled gently and framed my face beautifully. Alice was an expert at makeup as well.

"I...you...I'm pretty!" I blurted.

"You always look pretty, Bella. Right now you just look breathtakingly gorgeous! Thanks to my wonderful skills!"

"Bella? Do I get to come in now?"

"Yes, Edward. You may come in and see your beautiful, uh, girlfriend!" Alice answered. She handed me a pair of staccato heels the same color as my dress right as Edward walked in. I took one look at the heels and groaned again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Wow, Bella, you look, beyond compare, drop dead gorgeous! You know, if I could drop dead." Edward said. I walked over to hug him. He looked absolutely breathtaking in his classic black tux. I wish he would wear black more often.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth!" I said, "Except, I really could die!" I clutched my throat and pretended to be choking. He laughed. I giggled, "I love you."

"I love you more," he said.

"That's impossible. You don't know how I feel," I said and made a pouty face.

"True..."

"But I do!" Jasper yelled. Then I heard him mutter: " I wish those two lovebirds would tone down the love a little! Some people are actually trying to concentrate!"

I giggled again. "Let's get going so Jasper can concentrate on the frail little human males beating each other up to gain possession of a football," Edward said.

When we got out to Edward's Volvo, he asked, " Bella, could

I blindfold you? I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure. Just don't let me fall in a ditch or kill anyone!" I was trying to be funny, but I was about to start hyperventilating.

"I would never," Edward said.

Then I was thinking: _I am so not ready for this! _And then:_ Stop it, Bella! Calm down, calm down, CALM DOWN!!_

When Edward started driving, he drove extremely fast. Of course, the only reason I could tell we were even moving at all was the fact that the engine was complaining. We had to be almost there at the rate Edward was going. _And we'll be there in 10...9...8..._

I never finished my mental count down because at that moment, the engine stopped and my door opened. "Bella, we're almost there," Edward picked me up and put me gently on his back. "Hold on, Bella," he said, and started running. _Like I would even think of letting go! _And then I realized where we were going. _Oh! Our meadow! how romantic!_

"Okay, Bella, we're here!" Edward said about 5 seconds later.

**A/N- btw, im not putting in more disclamers cause everybody knows im not stephenie meyer and therefore do not own any of her book or characters. im really sorry its taken so long to post another chapter! im going on vacation in a couple of weeks so don't be expecting anything then. it'll be around the 14th ill have to stop posting for a couple of weeks. im really sorry! i hate it when authors don't post for a long time and im sorry to be one of those authors but im having some writers block on the next chapter, but it will be up soon! i promise ill try not to make u wait too long! and review everybody! i accept anonymous reviews, so anyone can review. i need to know what im doing right, wrong, and if you just like or hate my story! **

**thanks!**

**TTFN,**

**sassystephy**


	4. Chapter 3 the proposal! yay!

**Chapter 3 **

**The Proposal**

He put me down but did not let me go. "Can I take off my blindfold now?" I asked.

"Allow me," he said.

I looked around me at the most beautiful, romantic setting I had ever seen. It even beat all of the movies.

What looked like millions of candles surrounded us, blanketing the ground in their soft, warm glow. They smelled faintly floral, like freesias, maybe. Wildflowers were popping up, adding to the beauty. Fireflies flitted about in the trees, giving the effect of Christmas lights twinkling in the night. Then I heard a barely perceptible peal of thunder and looked up at the sky, just in time to glimpse a flash of lightning fork across the sky. Altogether it created a rather beautiful effect.

"It's not going to rain, is it?" I asked, totally off topic. I knew Edward would be frustrated that I wasn't telling him what I thought about the meadow.

"No, Alice said it won't rain here," he said, "What do you think?"

"I think it's absolutely beautiful! Did you do all of this for me?"

"Yes. I wanted it to be perfect," he led me towards a ring of candles in the middle of the meadow. _I'm so going to faint! _I thought.

"It's so…wonderful, amazing…I can't believe you thought of this, Edward!" I said.

"I can't either," Edward mumbled, probably to himself. Now he started to look _very_ nervous, but I could tell he was trying hard to hide it. This made me incredibly nervous. My heart skipped more than one beat. Then Edward knelt down in front of me.

"Bella, you are the love of my life, my soul mate. You are the wind beneath my wings, the sun in my sky. You are my whole world, my whole life…"

The whole time Edward was saying this, I could hear the song _Hero _by Enrique Iglesias playing in the background. **(A/N—you should listen to this song while you read this part, it kind of creates the mood. Plus I thought it was the perfect song for the two of them.)** I hadn't even notice the CD player, or Edward turning it on, for that matter. It was the perfect song, setting, and question (which I knew was what he was (inevitably) leading up to with all of this cheesy, gooey how much he loved me stuff. Of course, I love cheesy, gooey stuff!). Now all Edward needed was my (hopefully) perfect answer.

Edward was about to finish with the million dollar question, "I want to spend the rest of my life, if you can call it that, with you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I knew it was coming, but when it did I was still left completely speechless. In that second I had made up my mind. "That was _so_ cheesy, but I loved it! Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Yes?" Edward asked, "did, did you just say yes?" I could tell that while I had had that tiny delay to think, Edward had been mentally preparing himself for me to say no again.

"Yes!" I said again. It was only when Edward reached up to dry my tears that I realized that my eyes had actually betrayed the extent of my emotions.

"Bella, you don't know how much this means to me! You can't even begin to comprehend how happy this makes me!" Edward said, never letting me out of his heart shattering gaze. Then he slipped the ring (that I hadn't even noticed before) on my finger. It was gold with a big, sparkly, heart-shaped **(A/N—should it be heart-shaped?) **diamond in the middle and two smaller topaz's on either side. They were the exact same gold color as his eyes. It was beautiful.

I was suddenly so speechless that all I could do was shake my head. Of course I could comprehend how happy he was. I was feeling the exact same way.

Edward lifted me up and spun me around, then hugged me close and kissed me hard.

**A/N--sorry it took so long to update, i will be updating at least once more before i go on vacation in a couple more days. (hopefully ;) ) i hope you liked it!! now, i love reviews, they make a writer a happy camper, or writer, well you know what i mean!! so i KNOW you want to go down a couple of inches and click the little blue button with the letters 'G' and 'O' on it!! please, even i "good" or a "bad" or an "it sucks" or whatever would be great! i love you all!! BTW, i accept anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have an account, you can still review!! yay! and you better start reviewing, people, cause ive got, like, 300 hits and only 9 reviews, so please start reviewing!!**

**TTFN!!**

**sassystephy **

**P.S. if you want to see the dress Bella is wearing, you can go to my profile and there should be a link, and if its not a link, then you can copy and paste the thing into the adress thing.**


	5. Chapter 4Rose's conclusion

**Chapter 4**

**Rose's conclusion**

(Rose's POV!)

15 minutes after Edward and Bella left, Alice ran down the stairs and screamed, "She said YES!"

Everybody was happy. Even I was. Only a little, though. _I think I'm actually warming up to her! Wow. This is just wonderful. I'm warming up to a little human girl who Jasper could snap up the next time she gets a freaking paper cut! Great. _

Everybody piled into the cars and Carlisle and I drove towards the beginning of the trailhead where we would meet Edward and Bella.

As I was driving, I realized that I really didn't have a problem with Bella as a person, and that I had no reason to be so mean to her.

I'm just so jealous of her. She has a human life, a real mother and father who love her. She has the chance to be a mother, a grandmother, even. To eat real food, to be warm. To blush, to trip and be clumsy. And she wants to give it all away, just throw away everything she cares about, for her one true love.

Then I realized how much Bella was giving up, that she knew this, that she would miss it, and yet still wanted to go through with it. _Wow. I shouldn't be mad at her, I should admire her. That is so brave, to give up your life with family, friends, food, and all of your human traits to be with the one you love. She really does love Edward. _

(Bella's POV)

Edward started running us back to the car. "You're being very quiet," Edward said.

"I think I'm speechless. I'm the most happy I've ever been in my life, but I can't think of anything coherent to say!" I whispered back. Then we got to the edge of the woods and I could see all of the Cullens waiting for us.

"Congratulations!" they all said together.

**A/N—I know, really short chapter! I'm sorry! I'm working on typing the 5****th**** chapter right after I get this one up, but before I post the 5****th**** chapter I need at least 5 reviews!!! I'm sorry it took so long to post, I was on vacation. Expect more soon!!c'mon guys, 5 more reviews! that's it! just so the little review counter says 20 reviews! I already finished typing up the 5th chapter so I'm ready to put it up whenever you guys review!!!**

**TTFN!!**

**Bye luvs,**

**Sassystephy**


	6. Chapter 5congratulations!

**Chapter 5**

**Congratulations**

I glared at Alice. I had wanted this night to be just between Edward and I. We were going to tell out families in the morning. Obviously, my wishes were being denied. I smiled anyway.

I looked at everyone. Alice, jumping up and down with excitement, was smiling at us. Jasper was holding her hand with a small smile, and looked like he was trying to communicate something to Edward. Carlisle was calm, as always, and was also smiling. Esme had her arm wrapped around his waist and was looking at us with a look of such motherly love it almost brought tears to my eyes, and I knew she would be crying if she could. She also looked almost as excited as Alice, though she wasn't to the point of bouncing up and down. Yet. Emmett had a huge idiotic grin plastered on his face. _Nothing's changed there. _Then my eyes came to rest on the beautiful Rosalie. I almost fell over from astonishment. I probably would have fallen over if it hadn't been for Edward's arm around my waist. The beautiful blond vampire was not glaring with resentment, nor was she frowning meanly. She was actually smiling at me.

Sure, Rosalie had been grateful when I had brought Edward back, but she had never liked me, never smiled at me. She pretty much avoided me altogether. I smiled tentatively back at Rose. Her smile grew and became almost as big as Emmett's. I _really_ needed to talk to her alone.

Edward tightened his grip around my waist, and we went to meet everyone.

Alice ran up, kissed me on the cheek, hugged me close and said, "congrats!"

Jasper came and shook my hand. I was guessing he didn't want to get too close and accidentally eat his brother's fiancée. He said; "Welcome to the family, Bella. Congratulations you two."

Then Esme came and hugged me hard. "Thank you. You have brought him so much happiness. We can all see the positive change you have made in his life, and therefore in all of our lives! Welcome to the family. Officially," Esme whispered.

Carlisle hugged me also and said, "Welcome to the family, Bella. Esme is right, you know. You don't know how happy this has made him. I'm very happy for you both. Congratulations."

Next came Emmett. His idiotic grin grew ever bigger when he scooped me up into a huge bear hug. He squeezed the breath right out of me. And I thought I might have heard a rib crack. "Emmett…Can't…Breathe…" I gasped.

He giggled and it sounded, oddly, very girly. "Sorry, little sis," he said, "I'm just really happy for both of you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him. Besides getting me as a brother, of course. Congratulations." This made me blush furiously. Emmett had it all wrong. Edward was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Then Rosalie walked over from her perch on the hood of her car with her arms opened and a questioning look on her face. Edward tensed. I opened my arms and we hugged awkwardly. I was about to tell Rosalie that we needed to talk, but she beat me to the punch. "Bella, I'm really sorry about the way I've acted towards you. I realize now how much you mean to Edward and how much he means to you. I think we need to talk some things over, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad to have you as my sister. Congratulations," she said.

I started to cry for the second time tonight. "Rosalie, you don't know how much that means to me. I'm glad to have you as my sister, too," I sobbed.

**A/N--i just can't wait for 5 reviews!! ive only gotten one all day and ive gotten more than 35 hits on the one chapter. please review, guys!! i need to know what i can do better, what im doing wrong, and if there is something i should continue doing. i know where the story is going, but im having some writer's block on how to get there. ideas would be appreciated. but don't worry, ive already got the next 2 chapters written, im just pretty much stuck after that. i love all of you readers who have read all of my story and stuck with it so far! i know you are not supposed to do this, but i would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed me: mashi twilight, blue-eyedxgregariousxfriend, flamed rose, twilightluv13, lucifersprincess, vampire devotion, sounds of music, twilight782, eclipse-lover, inufluff34, and zakniction. i love you all!**

**review pleaze!!**

**TTFN!**

**sassystephy**


	7. Chapter 6the Talk!

**Chapter 6**

**The talk**

(Edwards POV)

Bella was to ride home in Rosalie's car, with only Rosalie. Emmett was riding with me in the Volvo.

I can't say I was happy about this. I could hear what Rose was thinking, and she was going to be talking about some incredibly touchy subjects. I could also tell that both Rose and Bella wanted to do this. But I wanted to be with my fiancée. (Edward makes a pouty face.)

"Don't worry, Edward. You'll have her to yourself all night," Alice said. Out of everyone, Bella excluded, I was the closest to Alice. She was also (sometimes very annoyingly) very perceptive.

"c'mon, my brother, let's get home. We've got a wedding to plan," Emmett said. I groaned inwardly. I swear Emmett could be almost as bad as Alice sometimes. The only downside to the wedding. Plans. cringe. And of course it would be worse for Bella. Lots of shopping. With Alice.

(Bella's POV)

After an awkward moment of silence in the car, Rosalie finally blurted: "Bella, I'm so sorry!! I've been such a grouch and I had absolutely no reason to act in such a rude manner."

I cut her off. "Rosalie, there's no reason to apologize. You didn't really do anything wrong," I said. Although I didn't really believe what I was saying, I wanted desperately for Rose to like me.

"You can't honestly believe that, Bella. You cringed every time I glared at you , you had to run off and face a coven of human-killing vampires to save your boyfriend and a whole lot more because…I was jealous of you," Rosalie sighed.

"You…were jealous…of…me?" I gasped. She probably thought I was mentally impaired by now.

"Still am," she replied.

"…"

"Bella? Say something, please!" Rose begged.

"Why?" I finally gasped in astonishment.

"Wow. Edward was right, you don't see yourself clearly. Because…you have real parents who love you. You have the chance to become a mother, a grandmother. To eat real food, to blush, to be warm, to sleep, to trip and be clumsy. You have your 'human minutes'. And these are all things Edward loves about you and doesn't want to lose."

"Wait. Let me get this strait, you are jealous of me because of my human minutes?"

"Exactly," she said, "But you want to give all of these things up for your one true love, your soul mate, my brother, Edward."

"Yes. Those things mean nothing to me if I can have Edward for all of eternity," I said truthfully.

"I know that now. You and Edward are meant to be together. You share a bond that cannot be broken by time, distance, or anything else that could possibly harm your relationship. Even death. If it makes any difference, I'd like for you to be a vampire very much. I just want you to know everything you are giving up, and taking on. I would not have chosen this life if I had had a choice. This life is very hard," Rose explained.

"I understand what I am giving up and how hard your lives are. I know that I probably won't be able to see Charlie, Renee, Phil, or anyone else I might have once known again. That will be very hard for me, but I know that as long as I have Edward I can get through anything," I really believed everything I was saying. I didn't even care if Edward was hearing everything I was saying. Maybe he would understand that I actually knew what I was doing. "I don't even care about my soul. Edward can have it. I couldn't imagine a heaven without him anyway. I don't even really think that you lose your soul. How could there not be a heaven for one such as Edward? Or any of you. You all try so hard to be good. Harder than anyone I know," I said.

(Edward's POV)

I could hear everything Bella was saying to Rosalie. I was gripping the stearing wheel so tightly I was surprised it hadn't crumbled yet. I wasn't sure which I would rather do—scream, or 'cry'. Bella wanted to give up all of her life up for me. It was all my fault.

I didn't agree with anything she was saying, but I knew I would have to change her eventually. I just had to grasp the fact that my Bella would be losing just about everything that she cared about. And that she was giving up her soul for me.

What Bella was saying about me only made it worse. She didn't understand the demon that raged inside of me every time I was around her. She had it all wrong. How could there not be a heaven for one such as Bella? This thought was the only reason I had hope of heaven for our kind.

Bella was right about one thing, though. We did have to try very hard to be good. Harder than she thought.

**A/N—I NEED more reviews!! Its just one itsy bitsy click and all you have to write is one word!! I would really like at least 5 reviews for each chapter! I hope to update soon, but I did update 3 times today, so I wouldn't expect it! I've got another chapter written and I'm working on the one after that, so, you know, I want to finish the 8****th**** chapter before I post the 7****th**** so I'm positive that is the angle I am going for. Anyway, thank you to all of you dedicated readers who are still reading this piece of junk! I love you all!**

**TTFN!**

**Bye luvs,**

**sassystephy**


	8. Chapter 7Plans!

**Chapter 7**

**Plans**

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight, new moon, or eclipse, or fred and george. **

(Bella's POV)

When we got to the Cullen house, I was reminded of the one thing I dreaded about the wedding. Shopping.

Planning wasn't so bad. I liked to know that everything was as it should be. It was the shopping I was afraid of.

"I can't wait to go shopping for your wedding dress, Bella! I've already seen it and you're going to look fabulous!" Alice said.

I groaned. _Great. Shopping with Alice. My favorite pastime. Note the sarcasm._

For the next two hours we planned shopping trips and other aspects of the wedding. I tried to stay out of it and let Rose, Alice, and Esme do most of the planning, but as the bride they decided I was liable to be one of the receivers of there torture. _I must have missed the memo. Where are Fred and George when you need them. Seriously. _

Then it was 11:00. _Holy crow! Curfew! _My curfew was 11:15. Of course, with Edward driving his Volvo, that wouldn't have been a problem. But I had brought my truck. I was going to break curfew, and I had wanted Charlie to be in a good mood when I told him the news.

"Edward! Curfew! I totally forgot! We have to go!" I yelled frantically.

"Crap," Edward muttered, "I forgot too!"

"Bye guys. Good luck with Charlie, Bella," Alice said.

**A/N—hi guys! Sorry its kinda taken a while to update! I know it's really short and boring and bad, I don't even really know why I included it, but I'm working on typing the next chappy so it should be up ASAP!! Please review!! The next couple of chapters, especially 10, are pretty long, so ya. Review!**

**TTFN!**

**Bye luvs,**

**sassystephy**


	9. Chapter 8charlie's outburst

**Chapter 8**

**Charlie's outburst**

Edward drove as fast as possible in my grandfather car. I didn't bug him about how fast he was going. We both knew we were going to be late.

When we pulled into the driveway, the kitchen lights were still on. I sighed. Charlie was probably going to blow when I got inside.

Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car. He put an arm securely around my waist and asked, "do you want me to come in?" I could tell he really wanted to. Apparently Charlie was NOT happy.

"no, that's okay. I can handle Charlie. Just wait in my room, please," I said, pleading for him to listen to me with my eyes.

"If you insist, but Charlie won't be happy," Edward said.

When we got to the door, Edward kissed me lightly on the lips and bounded off of the steps and into the surrounding darkness. I considered having him bring me through the window and into my room so I didn't have to confront Charlie, but if he knew I could get in, he would know I could get out.

I opened the door and walked inside. I had just started taking off my shoes when I heard a "Bella?" I had been through this before, who else would it be?

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come here," Charlie ordered.

"Coming," I said while pulling off my second shoe. I tried to run to the kitchen, but it only resulted in me tripping over my dress and into the kitchen.

As I straightened up, I thought I heard Charlie mutter, "You look beautiful," before saying, "where were you? You broke curfew!"

I looked at the clock. 11:18. "ya, by 3 minutes," I said.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, Bella! You broke curfew. I give you one night out and this is the thanks I get? Where were you?"

"I was with the Cullens," I said. Well, it was true.

"No, really? Where were you, Bella?" Charlie turned a shade redder with every word he spoke in the last sentence.

"At the Cullen's house," I said simply. It was true. For most of the evening.

"The whole night? You were only at the Cullen's house? Why are you dressed like that? Where did you get that dress?"

"No, we were also at a beautiful meadow that Edward found in the forest. I'm dressed like this because Edward and I had a date. Alice is letting me borrow this dress. Now can I please be excused? I'm really tired. I'll answer all of your questions in the morning," I said and turned on my heel and started to march up the stairs.

Charlie opened and closed his mouth numerous times, but no sound ever came out. So I kept on walking. I opened the door to my room and flipped on the switch.

"You handled that very well," Edward complimented me as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thanks, but I still have tomorrow morning to worry about." I groaned. I grabbed my toiletries bag and started heading to the bathroom. "human minute," I said over my shoulder.

"I'll be waiting," Edward said.

I decided that I would wait to take a shower in the morning. I wouldn't want to ruin all of Alice's hard work unnecessarily. I brushed my teeth as quickly as I could while still being thorough, and changed into my tank top and silk pajama bottoms that I kept for just such occasions as these.

I skipped lightly back to my room. Overall, tonight had been a very good night.

I bounced into the room and onto the bed. Straight into the strong arms of my fiancée.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too," I said, "don't let me fall asleep, k?"

"Mmm," he answered noncommittally.

"Edward…" I tried to sound stern, but it came out more like a tired groan.

"Shh, Bella, shh," he said, "we can talk in the morning," and with that he started to hum my lullaby in my ear.

I started to slowly drift into a deep sleep.

**A/N—I know, still pretty short and mostly unnecessary fluff. But the next chapter is a little better, and 10 is really funny. Well maybe not really funny, but pretty funny. Anyway, more tomorrow, hopefully!! I hope you guys enjoy my story. And even if you didn't, you still have to review. It is now a rule that if you read a chapter you have to review. Says me right now. I love you all! **

**TTFN!**

**Bye luvs,**

**sassystephy**


	10. Chapter 9tears and forgiveness

**Chapter 9**

**Tears and Forgiveness**

(edward's POV)

When Bella fell asleep she started talking. "Edward," she said. My head snapped up to see if she had woken up.

"Edward," she said again, louder, and with so much emotion it almost hurt.

Then I heard Charlie's thoughts from his room down the hall. _What is that girl talking about now? I guess I had better go check it out. _

Oh no. Charlie's coming! I ran to Bella's closet and positioned myself behind her clothes. She really didn't have that many. Better not tell Alice that, though.

Charlie stumbled into the room just as I had finished closing the door.

"Edward, I love you so much," Bella said.

Charlie sighed. He was thinking: _she even thinks about that boy when she's unconscious. Maybe I was too hard on her. Bella does have good judgement. I need to talk to her in the morning. _Then Charlie turned and headed back to his room. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

I let out the breath I had been holding and sat in the rocking chair on the corner of Bella's room.

She tossed and turned all night, saying things like, "Please don't be mad, Charlie. It was only 3 minutes," and, " I love Edward, you can't make me leave him." I sighed again. It would be my fault if Charlie blew up at Bella tomorrow, the same with Renee.

(bella's pov)

"hmm…huh," I yawned, rubbed my eyes, stretched, and sat up. "Edward?" I whispered, blinking the sleep from my eyes.

"I love you hair like that. It looks like a haystack," Edward answered from his position in my rocking chair.

"Edward, you stayed!" I rejoiced.

"Well of course I did," Edward looked confused at the fact that I was surprised. "Listen, Bella. Charlie wants to talk to you over breakfast. He's cooking today," that's when I started to smell the smoke.

"Uh oh," I said.

"Meet me in your truck when you're done," Edward said as he ducked out my window, "unless you want help breaking the knew to Charlie," he called.

"'s okay, I can do it," I said. Then I lurched down the stairs to make sure Charlie didn't burn down all of Forks. I bumped into the walls and almost did a face plant on the stairs quite a few times.

"Charlie," I said breathlessly, "what the he-ck are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," Charlie said, confused but proud of the fact that he was "making breakfast".

"Dad, that French toast is black," I said, like I was explaining something to a little kid.

"Um, oops?" he said. I started laughing while making us both good, unblackened French toast.

"Bells?" he asked when I had finished.

"Ya, Dad?"

He cleared his throat. "I need to talk to you," he said, "I think I might have overreacted last night." I raised my eyebrows. He sighed, "and about you and Edward in general. I never realized how much you loved him. Love him."

"I really do love him, Dad," I said, looking at my ring finger. Oops, I must have left it upstairs on my bedside table. "I'll be right back," I said.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the ring, shoving it on my finger on my way downstairs. I was marveling at the beauty of it when I walked into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and said, "Dad, last night, well… Edward asked me to marry him."

Charlie looked shocked but not really surprised. "And?" he asked, though he already knew the answer by the ring.

"And I said YES!" I practically screamed.

"Well, the ring is beautiful…just like you," Charlie muttered.

"Dad…"

"Oh, come here, Bella," Charlie said, patting his lap. I went over and sat gently on his lap, not putting my full weight on him. "You know I will always love you, no matter what you choose to do with your life, right?"

"Yes," I said, the tears starting to flow.

"Good, because it's true. I just don't want you to throw your whole life away because of some boy," I glared at him, which was surprisingly hard to do when you are crying, by the way, "Edward," he said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not throwing away my life. We're still going to go to college and everything," _eventually_, "I'm just starting a whole new part of my life. I really love Edward, and loves me too," I said. _More than you will ever know._

"Well, if you really feel that way…I'd be proud to walk you down that aisle. When will the wedding be, anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I'm going over to the Cullen's house today so we can plan it."

"All right. Do you want me to call Renee, then?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you Daddy! For everything," I said, kissed his cheek, and hugged him. Then I strolled up the stairs, trying to control the tears leaking out of my eyes and staining my cheeks.

I went straight to the bathroom to take a short, hot shower, then went quickly to my room. I already knew what I was going to wear so I pulled on the dark blue v-neck sweater that Edward liked so much and the inescapable blue jeans.

I brushed my teeth thouroghly and ran my brush through my hair. I decided to leave it down because it was one of the few days that my hair wasn't completely frizzy.

I ran down the stairs, grabbing my keys off the hook, and kissed Charlie on the cheek. Then I narrowly escaped a face plant on the driveway when Edward caught me with his cold, strong arms.

"Thanks, Edward," I said.

"My pleasure," he said, "now why don't we get you to my house before you break that beautiful face of yours?"

"Always the charmer, aren't you?" I muttered while getting into the car.

**A/N—sorry it's taken so long, I will try to update at least once a week cause school starts on Monday, but no promises! Please review, remember it's a rule now!! **

**TTFN,**

**Bye luvs,**

**Sassystephy**


	11. Chapter 10distractions

**Chapter 10**

**Distractions**

When we got to the Cullen's, Edward and I went straight to his room to pick out the colors for our wedding. Alice said everything must match perfectly, or she would personally arrange the whole wedding with all pink.

It was very hard to concentrate on colors when Edward kept kissing my neck and the hollow behind my ear, though. I did have one color in mind. At David's Bridal, they had a color called apple (red). I figured this was a very nice color and also had symbolism, considering I was "biting the forbidden fruit" and all.

"Hey Edward? What about this apple color?" I asked. J

"Ah, symbolism. And it's a nice color. Sounds good, Bella. I'll go with anything you want," Edward said.

Then Emmett came in, saying "Eddie-kins, Bella-wella?" Then he saw Edward kissing my neck and said "Ah, get a room!"

Edward was glaring at Emmett. Uh-oh, this couldn't be good. "Yes, what do you want?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, Alice won't let me watch the Disney Channel because it says the's' word, and so…"

"The Disney Channel says the's' word?".

"Yes, it says stupid. Now, as I was saying, I want to get revenge on Alice because she will only let me watch Playhouse Disney, and I need minions, so will you guys help?" he asked.

I started giggling uncontrollably, and without thinking, said, "Sure, Emmett, we'll help!"

"Yays! Meet me in my room in 5 minutes!" he said and ran away, giggling his girly giggle the whole time.

"He thinks stupid is a bad word?" I asked Edward.

"You've never seen how violent Emmett gets when he watches anything PG rated or over. Now, why would you agree to help him with his stupid plan? Why, Bella, why?" Edward whined.

"I don't know, sounds like fun? Plus don't you want to get her back after that makeover she gave you last week?"

"Oh ya…Let's go!"

(Emmett's POV)

5 minutes later…

"Now, Bella, you have to wear this, its only fair," _hehehehehe!_

"Fine…" Bella said. _She knew she would never win against me. Now for Edward…_

"No, Emmett, I will not wear a leotard, soffes, leg warmers, and ballet slippers." _Oh yes you will…_

"Edward, please?" Bella asked, all innocence and puppy eyes.

"Fine." _Mwahahahahaha!!_

_Now I must go get on my outfit! Where is that cape? Hmmm…Ahh! There it is!_ Emmett was looking very fashionable in a black cape with red on the inside and a very Zoro-like mask. He was also sporting one of Rosalie's bras and a thong over his clothes. (Do I really need to say this is sarcasm? And can we safely say gay here! I think so!)

Then Edward came out of the bathroom wearing a pink leotard, bright pink leggings and soffes, and pink toe ballet slippers. He looked very pissed.

Bella was changing in Edward's room changing, and I heard her call, "Do I really have to come out?"

"Yes. You must! Get your little petukis out of there!" I yelled. _I love torturing that girl. And it's sooo easy too!_

Edward started to growl at me. _Oops, did I think that out loud?_

"Yes, Emmett," Eddiekins said, still growling. _Mr. Grumpy Gills. Yays! I love quoting Finding Nemo! _Just then, Bella walked in, sporting a black baseball cap worn "the right way" (kinda to the side), a black turtleneck sweater that had leather ties on the sides, a black skirt, black leggings, and black high heeled boots that went all the way to her knees and laced up the back.

I think she looked very _Mission Impossible_ personally.

Then I started humming the _Mission Impossible _theme song, peeked around the corner, looked both ways, and walked slowly out the door holding a faked finger gun. Next I did a triple back handspring to Alice's room.

**A/N--i decided to split chapter 10 in two, it was really long...sorry i haven't updated in a while!love you all! review please!**

**sassystephy**


	12. Chapter 10part 2

**Chapter 10-Part 2**

**Distractions**

Bella's POV

Emmett looked sooo stupid. Then he stopped at Alice's door and looked back at me and said, in a very serious tone, "Blushing Clutzinator, what are you waiting for? Show us your skills!"

Crap. Do I really have to show them that I can do gymnastics now? Well, I guess so. I took a deep breath, positioned myself, and did a round-off double back-handspring tuck. And nailed it perfectly!

Edward's POV

OMC. I'm getting married to Bella and I didn't even know she could do freaking gymnastics! I didn't know she was that coordinated. I really need to have a talk with that girl. Maybe on IM or something, though, so her smell and beauty don't distract me.

Emmett's POV

Wow! I never knew Bella could do that! Now, on with the plan…

Bella's POV

_Wait. The Blushing Clutzinator? What kind of name is that? I wonder what Emmett's name should be…_

"Oh my dear Mr. Tinkle Toes? Are you coming or not my dearest ballet dancing brother?" Emmett asked. _Oh no. oh no. He did not just say that! Please no. I'm going to die because I got him into this! Maybe Emmett will defend me…Although, nothing's as scary as a __very__ angry Edward…he's scary when he's like that…_

Edward's POV

Bella. Is. DEAD!

Actually, I think it should be more like:

EMMETT, YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD FOR THIS!

Then Bella came over to me, after I did my little ballet dance over to Alice's, of course. She said "Edward, I'm soo sorry! I didn't know he was going to do that! But how about we call him Captain Lingerie?!"

Hmm..not bad, actually, "Okay, I'm still in. but now I owe Alice and Emmett some revenge. Promise me you'll help me get them later?"

"Of course!"

Now, first for Alice. Actually, I think we could make this work for BOTH of them. Bella and I were assigned to make-up duty, while Emmett worked in the closet. So, I decided that Emmett would get a little present later. I took a shirt of Emmett's, made a large Emmett sized and shaped hole, and rubbed the shirt all around, making it smell like Emmett. Then, in Emmett's hand-writing, I wrote, "BELLA DID THIS!" everywhere, with little hearts under her name. Oh, Emmett would get it GOOD!

**A/N- I know, very short! I'm really sorry, but school and sports started, so I haven't had time to update. We also get LOTS of projects, so I have homework over the weekends. I'll try to be better and update as much as I can! It might be faster if I get more reviews…**

**TTFN**

**sassystephy**

**ok, why is NO ONE reviewing?! i know u people are reading this, you are on my alert list, or favorite authors list and stuff like that, so how come you don't review? i would really like to know how im doing, just a little insy winsy review will help! ive only gotten 2 for this chapter and with all the people on my alert list i should have gotten like 30, so, please review!!!!**


	13. Chapter 11laughs before the tears

**Chapter 11**

**Laughs before the tears!**

Edward's POV

"EMMETT!!!" Alice screeched. Oh boy, here we go! I heard Emmett sulk down the hall at a slow but still vampire-like speed. He knew he was in trouble! I snuck down the hall with Bella still in the room talking to herself like I was with her.

"Emmett?"

"yyyyes?" he stuttered.

"Why are my makeup and closet destroyed? And why would you frame innocent, sweet little Bella? You know she would never do something like this!"

"But it _was_ her! She and Edward did this! I swear! It wasn't me!" then he tried to run away. But that wouldn't work with Alice. There was a huge metallic crunch, like two huge pieces of metal crashing against each other, and even though Emmett was obviously stronger, he was no match for a mad Alice. She had him tied in a chair even a vampire couldn't get out of in less than 2 seconds. I heard Bella scream, and then a tape recorder said, "Shh, everything's ok, it's just Alice and Emmett, don't be afraid!" with a perfect imitation of my voice.

Then Alice bellowed, "Edward, Bella, get in here NOW!"

Bella crept out of the room, looking at me, and when I shook my head, went straight back in. I followed her, fast. I shut the door, and we started our fool-proof plan. As long as Alice didn't see it…nope, she wouldn't!

Alice came to the door, and said, "Bella, did you really write all over my walls with my lipstick?"

"No, Alice! Why would I ever do that?" in the most innocent voice I had ever heard her use. It was very convincing.

"All right, Bella, that's all I needed! Thank you!" and she stalked back down the hall to continue her tirade on Emmett.

"Edward?" Bella mouthed

"Yes?"

"I think we should save Emmett. Even he doesn't deserve whatever Alice is going to do to him."

"Nah. He totally deserves it. Besides, Alice won't hurt him. She'll probably just make him go shopping with her," I whispered.

"Well…alright then…I guess…"

"Good, then! Let's get out of here before Alice finds out what we did!"

_4 hours later…_

ring….ring….ring…

Bella's damaged old cell phone rang. OH NO! This could NOT be happening. I had covered our tracks perfectly!

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Yah, sure, he's rrright here, Alice," she handed the phone over.

"I know what you did, Edward. And Emmett did deserve what I gave him, but you are lucky that Bella had no part in it, or I could completely ruin you wedding, and you know it! But because she had absolutely nothing to do with it, I will only give _you_ a punishment. Now, what do you think would be a good punishment?"

"Umm….how about I clean up everything, replace it, and take you on a shopping trip?"

"Well, ok. But that's not enough for what you did. I think you should give Bella her wish before when she thinks it is. I think you should have the wedding in two weeks, and then her change on the day that all of her relatives leave."

"No, Alice, that is just cruel. I can't do that! Yes, you can! I've already seen you agreeing, and the wedding, and the change. Everything will go fine. And this week and next, you are going to spoil Bella with everything she could ever possibly want. And I've seen everything you are going to buy her. So you can't argue with what has already been decided."

"Well, I guess, but…don't tell Bella I'm only doing it because of you. I don't ever want her to know. For all she knows, it was my idea to change everything. You can send out the invitations and everything, do whatever you want, as long as it isn't anything Bella would disagree with." I said all of this with a vampire-speedy voice, and she never suspected. I told Bella of the change, and she was ecstatic. She couldn't have been morehappy.

For the next week, I tried to seem as happy as possible, but I couldn't have been more upset. I was slowly dying on the inside. I had never wanted this to happen. Why did I have to doom Bella to a life of unhappiness? Why was I such a monster as to give in to my own stupid selfishness that I could hurt the one I love? Apparently, Bella noticed.

"Edward?" she asked, pulling me into her room, and sitting on the bed. "I know what you've been thinking about this week. I don't want you to feel like a monster for changing me. Carlisle did it for you, for Esme, for everyone else. You don't think he's a monster, do you? I know you don't, so you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I want this to be happy. I want you to _want_ me. To _love_ me, just as much as you do now, after I'm changed. Can you do that? Because if you can't, then there was never a reason for us to be together." She sobbed, tears winking out of the corners of her eyes, no matter how hard she tried not to show her emotion. How I would miss that.

"Bella?! How could you say that? I know for a fact that I will love you just as much, if not more, when you are changed! I just, don't want it to have to be so _soon!_ I want to have as many memories of you as I can! I want to remember what it was like to feel your warmth, to see you blush, to see your tears, to watch you eat, all of these things I will miss, but I know that when you are changed, you will have a wonderful gift. You will be even more interesting. I haven't fully figured you out yet, Bella. I want to know you as a human, know everything about you, before I change you, before you mind is changed by the horrible monster that lives inside of me. I don't want you doomed to drink blood for the rest of your life!"

"But, Edward! You don't understand yourself! You are the most wonderful person I know! You put yourself out of my life at your expense so that I could live a normal life. You fight with yourself everyday so that you don't eat me, and you are still able to love me, as frail and human as I am. I don't want to be the damsel in distress anymore! I want to have you for the rest of my life, for all of eternity, and I want to be your equal! I love you more than the world, without you, I would die. You saw what I looked like, but imagine how I would be if you were gone longer! I would surely have died. Have lost myself, have gone crazy! I can't live without you, and I'm not going to lose you."

**A/N—short, yes, but longer than the last one, am I correct? Anyways, at least we are back on track now! We can move on with the story, and I will try to update sooner, but I am VERY busy! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! Also, I need at least 10 reviews before I update. I know that people are reading this, I have the stats to prove it. I just need reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions, concerns, or ideas, I would LOVE to hear them! I love you all, and I will try to update soon! **

**TTFN,**

**All my love,**

**sassystephy**


	14. Chapter 12The Big Day!

**Chapter 12**

**The big day**

**((((i do not own any of the characters or anything else from twilight!! So big lawyer people, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!!!)))))**

(Bella's POV)

I stood in Edward's room, letting Rose and Alice and Esme dress me and dote on me all they wanted. Then Esme stepped up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful!!! Now, do you remember that old rhyme, about something old, something new?..."

"Something borrowed something blue?" I finished.

"Yes!!" Esme exclaimed, clearly pleased that I new the old rhyme that I figured everyone must know.

Then she stepped into the hallway for a split second and grabbed something. "Well," she said quietly, "I have something that I would really like for you to wear, something old, that I used on my wedding day." Esme opened the little black velvet box, pulling out two dazzling, twinkling blobs of diamond. She came up to my ears, and pushed them through the holes. "They look even more beautiful on you than they did on me!!!" she exclaimed.

Next, Carlisle slipped soundlessly into the room, grasping another velvety black box. "I have something new, a wedding present from me to you!" he said, opening the little box. A necklace that matched the earrings perfectly slipped out of the box and into his flawless, waiting hand. He stepped up to me and draped it around my neck, the cool gold slipping over my warm skin. I started to tear up. (necklace on search for wedding charm necklace)

Rosalie came up to me and opened my hand. In it she stuck a tiny charm bracelet with a gown charm on it. "I also wore this on my wedding day. You can borrow it for the wedding, I wanted to at least have a little part of me on you today."

Alice skipped daintily out of the room and down the hall. I heard a drawer open and close and then Alice was back. Out of her pocket she plucked a miniscule ring. A toe ring. It sported a little blue daisy on a white gold band that wrapped twice around my second toe. "and I have the blue! I'm proud to be a part of your family at long last, Bella. I'm so glad that Edward finally got over his little phase of not wanting you to be a vampire!"

"Thank you so much everyone!! I can't believe how benevolent you are all being!!" I said through the tears streaming down my face in long rivulets of warm, salty water.

"Bella, it's the least we could do after you saved Edward from a lifetime of solitude," said Carlisle.

"Plus, we like you!" said Alice. "Now, let's get you to the church before you become a waterfall!" Alice giggled.

When I stepped out of the long, gleaming white stretch limo and onto the frigid concrete of the street, my breath caught in my throat. It was a wet, soggy rainy day, of course, and the clouds were draped lazily over the sun, just as Alice had predicted. The little white church gleamed like the beacon of light from a lighthouse on the foggiest night of the year. I couldn't believe this was happening to my. My arms got goose bumps and my throat became thick as a frog shoved down my vocal chords. Then, after somehow walking up the steps and into the church (I don't remember telling myself to walk!), I saw Edwards shining face.

I knew if he could cry, then he definitely would be right now. His smile was plastered on his face and he was so happy he looked like a clown. I giggled, imagining my Edward in a floppy yellow polka-dotted jumpsuit, big red shoes, and a squeaky red nose. As the music started and Charlie walked me down the aisle, I knew there was no place either of us would rather be. I didn't even notice the radiance of my soon-to-be sisters, much less my mother.

The wedding seemed to be going by in a flash, and after what seemed like only five minutes, we were already to the "I-do" part. It was the best wedding I could ever imagine. When the priest said "I know pronounce you husband and wife" tears started streaming down my face. I thought I might melt and never even get to become a vampire when Edward's sweet lips touched mine.

I never even noticed the women creeping through a side door behind Edward.

**A/N--ugh,I know, so short,and not sweet enough! i've been trying to think of a good way to do this chapter for the LONGEST time, and i just can't think of anything! huge writer's block! but i decided you guys needed something, after all, i've kept you waiting long enough. i'm gonna try to get another chapter up soon, if you guys still like the story after this chapter. i just couldn't think of anything. anyways, there will probably only be two or three more chapters until the end, so i'll really try to make them long and better!!. Chocked full of meaty, exciting parts and some fluffy, creamy filling in between. I hope you guys still like this story!please tell me any ideas or comments that you would like, i could use some help!!thanks so much for all of your support. i love you all!**

TTFN,

sassystephy


	15. Chapter 13 Suprise!

Prologue

**Chapter 13**

**Surprise!!**

**((((i do not own any of the characters or anything else from twilight!! So big lawyer people, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!!)))))**

(Bella's POV)

My eyes involuntarily widened as Victoria crept forward, looking "apologetic". Everyone in the church was already leaving, but Victoria came forward and whispered to us. As her soft voice picked words out of the air, the Cullens tensed and looked back at us, grave looks plastered on each of their faces.

"Well hello, Bella, Edward," Victoria sneered.

"Victoria," Edward said. It wasn't a greeting, it was a statement, like we needed proof that she was actually there, standing before us, on our wedding day.

"Why, Edward, I am so very upset that I couldn't have been here for the entire wedding, but I was busy planning my revenge. I know about your little "reception," and I believe that you had better have all of those guests out of your house by midnight, or they could be getting a nasty surprise from yours truly. After that however, any humans left in that house--I will destroy. I'll see you at midnight!" she sneered barring her teeth in a challenge.

"Crap!" Edward said.

I just stood there, looking at the spot Victoria had occupied only moments before, the fear and adrenaline washing through my veins. I was starting to panic, and I seriously needed a chair, or I was going to faint. So I found the next best thing, the floor, and started to sink to my knees in terror. The previously joyful tears that were leaking from my traitorous eyes were now of pure terror, and my face must have looked as though all hope had been bleached from my life. "What are we going to do?" I whispered. Edward yanked me back to my feet.

"We are going to go and enjoy that party and make sure that all of those guests are far away by midnight. We have many more skilled vampires here than Victoria ever could, and every one of us will protect you. We may even be able to get the werewolves to help, if, of course, Jacob will still listen to you."

"I'm sure he'll help, but he'll want something in return," I said.

"We can worry about that later," he said, handing me a tiny cell phone, "call him now, please."

At our wedding reception, I tried to act as careless and happy as any new bride would, but it was considerably more difficult than I could have ever imagined. Edward and the rest of the Cullens were acting as they should, but apparently vampires are much better actors than humans. Every few minutes, Edward would lean over and ask Alice a question, and every time she would shake her head no. The werewolves had arrived, and were mingling well with the human guests as well as the vampires.

Edward and I danced and cut the cake, Edward swallowing food that no doubt tasted like crap to him, but everything seemed to go by in a daze, at least for me. By midnight, as Edward had promised, the human guests were long gone, and I had changed into jeans and a T-shirt.

The werewolves were patrolling the perimeter of the house, searching for any sign of Victoria. All but Jacob, who was stationed inside and trying to convince me that I had made the gravest mistake of my life. I was cuddled in Edward's arms, trying to appear happy and contented, when really fear and pain were broiling inside my veins. Then Jasper said, "Jeez, Bella, it's okay, could you stop with the emotions! She's not even here yet, and I promise you will be okay!"

"It's not me I'm worried about," I muttered, just as Jacob said, "She's here."

**(((A/N—Sorry, I know, very, very short, and you guys deserve much, much more, but I'm in this huge writers block right now and this is all I can come up with. Hopefully I'll write more soon, and it will be longer. Most likely there will only be about 2 chapters left, so hopefully I can get those up before the end of the summer. I love you guys all and please review!**

**TTFN!**

**Love always,**

**sassystephy**


End file.
